Backpacks, suitcases, briefcases, purses, pocketbooks, satchels, and the like are frequently used to carry a wide variety of articles, including items such as laptop computers, books, folders, writing materials and implements, personal items, camping and hiking items, and a wide variety of other items. Such articles are typically placed into the carrier both for protection against the elements and for ease of carrying by the wearer. For instance, casual users of such carriers may wish to simply transport personal items, such as schoolbooks, during a workday, and may wish to ensure adequate space to carry the related essential items without overstuffing while still allowing easy access to items that might require quick access during their daily travels. Other users of such carriers may wish to similarly transport personal items during a more rugged hike or expedition, and may wish to not only ensure adequate storage space, but may likewise wish to ensure adequate protection for the contents, both from the possibility of damage from blunt force and from the elements. While a number of personal carriers have previously been provided, there remains a need in the art for personal carriers that can provide such protections while maintaining flexibility of use, ease of packing, and ready access to contents.